The present invention relates to an information processing unit, a computer control method, and an information storage medium, and in particular, to a technique to optimize data processing of the information processing unit.
When data processing is performed by an information processing unit based on programs, to improve the data processing efficiency, program optimization is frequently performed. This optimization is performed by collecting trace data in actual execution of the programs on the information processing unit, and analyzing the data.
However, with the above-described conventional technique, the trace data of the programs is collected, and based on the data, the programs must be manually modified. When the program execution environment is changed, for example, when the memory capacity and the types and numbers of programs to be simultaneously executed are changed, trace data must be collected and the programs must be modified again.
The invention was developed in view of the above-described problem, and an object thereof is to provide an information processing unit, a computer control method, and an information storage medium which can dynamically optimize program behavior.